


Introducing SSA Granger

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [48]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Gen, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It's Hermione's first day with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and she has a question for a member of her new team.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Spencer Reid
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Introducing SSA Granger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20. This story filled square G2 - "Is it better to out monster the monster or to be quietly devoured?" Friedrich Nietzsche. This story has been designed to open a new world for crossover stories that I have coming in the future, so be on the lookout for those!
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

" _Is it better to out monster the monster or to be quietly devoured?" Friedrich Nietzsche_

Hermione Granger stood out of the Federal Bureau of Investigations building in Quantico, Virginia, admiring the architecture of the building. Today was her first day of reporting to work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. To say she was nervous about this new chapter of her life was an understatement, but she was excited all the same.

She had worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Investigation Department alongside the Aurors to track down Death Eaters all over London for the better part of five years upon her graduation from the academy. Her performance in London has caught the attention of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, where she continued her service with Investigations for another five years.

The letter from the FBI came as a shock at first, but after discussing it with her supervisor, Hermione knew that the transfer was the perfect next step of her career. Saying goodbye to her colleagues at MACUSA was difficult, but she was looking forward to meeting her new team in the BAU.

Hermione took a deep breath and made her way inside the building. She quickly located the elevator and began her ascent to the fifth floor. Tilting her head back against the wall, Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments as the elevator started to close.

"Hold the elevator!" a voice called just as a hand appeared in the small space between the two doors.

Hermione stepped forward and pressed the button to open the doors once again. "Sorry about that," she said, watching as a young man with glasses and long hair boarded the elevator. He had a satchel slung over his shoulder, and she noticed his FBI badge peeking out behind it. "I didn't think anyone was joining me, or I would have held the door for you."

"That's okay. I could have caught the next one," he explained. After a few moments of awkward silence as the elevator doors closed and started moving, the young man that had joined Hermione turned and looked at her as he extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid; I don't think I've seen you around the building before. Are you new to the FBI?"

Hermione took the hand that was offered to her and shook it. "Hello, Dr. Reid. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a recent transfer to the FBI, the BAU, to be exact."

Spencer smiled at her as he pulled his hand away. "Hotch didn't mention anything about a new team member," he said with a shrug. "Welcome to the BAU."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at the floors ticking away and then back over to Dr. Reid. "Can you tell me a little bit about what the department does? I've done my fair share of research, but I fear it may not be enough."

"The people we study are often looked at by society as monsters," he began, leaning back against the wall as the elevator slowed to a stop. The door to the elevator opened, and he ushered Hermione toward the door. "After you, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione said, nodding her head as she walked out of the elevator and waited for him just outside the door. "Please, call me Hermione, Dr. Reid. I'm familiar with the study of monsters."

"Everyone on the team calls me Spencer," he said, offering her a smile as he led her to the door to the bullpen. "They aren't always monsters, though. Often, they are just misunderstood and feel as though they have been wronged by someone who looks or behaves like their victims.

"Typically, they study their victims as we study them, but for much, much longer," Spencer explained, opening the door for Hermione, and as she entered the bullpen, he followed her inside. "Our desks will be over here."

"Okay," Hermione replied, nodding her head as she walked in the direction he pointed. "What about them are you studying?"

"Similarities between their victims, the area where they hunt and how it might be connected to them personally, and any other personality quirks that would allow us to catch them before they attack again," he said, following closely behind her. As they approached the desks, Spencer stopped and pointed out the rest of the members of their team. "Hermione Granger, I'd like to introduce you to Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentice, and Jennifer Jareau. Supervisory Special Agents David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner's offices are just up there."

"It's nice to meet you all," Hermione said, reaching out to shake each of their hands. She turned back to Spencer and leaned her head to the side as she thought back over what he had just said. "So, you study them to learn how to beat them?"

"Capture them, rather than beat them, but you've got a general idea," Spencer replied, smiling as he placed his satchel on his desk. "Do you think you're ready for your first case?"

"I was born ready," Hermoine said, smiling back at him. "Thank you for that."

As Spencer was about to reply, a voice called out to them.

"We've got a case. Everyone in the conference room. SSA Granger, welcome aboard."

"That's Hotch," Spencer whispered, leaning over to Hermione. "Let's go."

Hermione nodded and smiled. It was time to prove to herself that all of her years hunting Death Eaters and Sympathisers would pay off looking for American serial killers. She took a deep breath and quickly followed the group of agents.


End file.
